What Remains?
by The Shadow of Nami
Summary: Find out what remains!


One-Shot: What Remains…

_**This is a quick look at a future that would have happened in my story, **_**Next Life, **_**if the plans did not go exactly as planned in that universe. Takes place in the Universe Yokon. Hope you enjoy, since this idea has been bouncing in my head for days.**_

**What remains…**

**That was the exact thoughts of one man, his azure eyes losing focus as the edges of his sight blackened. His golden hair hung despairingly, its length being drenched in hordes of water falling from the weeping heavens.**

**The heavens…**

**Like they would ever weep for a monster like him. He let all his friends die, even the most precious of them all, to the hands of a mad man. He broke all his promises, one after another, snapping like twigs.**

_**That's a promise of a lifetime!**_

**Chuckling in his mind, the man gathered more of his strength to see more of his past life cloud his vision, blocking the horrible nightmare that lay before him.**

_**I will bring you back! Even if I have to break ever bone in your body!**_

_**Pain is the only way someone can understand peace. Pain is the only way this world will revive itself and become whole once more. Do you feel it? The pain that makes me drives me to bring pain to all those who think they believe it.**_

_**I will never give up, because that's my nindo! My ninja way!**_

_**I will protect you with all I have! Because, Naruto-kun, I love you!**_

_**Hinata-chan…**_** thought the man as the memories faded, bring back the hideous sight in front of him. There, with a sword extended at him, stood Sasuke, his eyes mad with glee and insanity as they cried bloody tears. His Mangekyo eyes swirling madly as they seemed to entrance the man, almost like they were dancing.**

"**So, what do you have to say for yourself, dobe?" cackled the Uchiha as he pulled out his katana, the man beginning to fall forward when the only thing keeping him help was extracted.**

"**What remains…" came the whispered reply. Raising an eyebrow, Sasuke was about to stab him again when he felt a chakra presence behind him.**

_**I-Impossible!**_** thought the Uchiha as he turned around, only to see the impossible. A woman, her bluish hair in disarray as she slowly stood, glared at him with renewed anger and veins bulging from her eyes. An open wound in her chest, right where her heart was, seeped out blood with a leisurely pace. A smirk formed on her face as she settled into a stance, moving as if her body was not already in terrible pain.**

"**Y-You should be dead! No one, not even the dobe can get struck in the heart and expect to live!"**

"**You shall see the error of your ways, Uchiha," spat the woman as she dodged an angry thrust from said man, before smashing her palm into his chest.**

**Gasping in pain, Sasuke swung his sword, striking her in the side. His grin faded into a fear as she just smiled, ignoring the wound as if it wasn't there.**

"**Nothing is going to stop my revenge," whispered the maiden, both her palms glowing in an unholy blue light, taking the shape of lion heads.**

"**You killed my love, therefore, you shall not be allowed to live."**

**Doing the only thing he could think of, Sasuke roared in desperation and swung again, this time aiming for a cleaner cut. He got it by removing the top portion of her body from the bottom. Still she continued to move, the same sad smile stuck on her face.**

"**WHY WON'T YOU DIE?" screamed the Uchiha as he dodged another strike.**

"**Revenge is bitter sweet, is it not, Uchiha?" asked the woman as her eyes seemed to gather in light, glowing eerily in the rain, "Your family was killed by your brother, you responded by killing him. You killed Naruto's family, so doesn't that give him the right to kill you?"**

"**The dobe-"**

"**Naruto needs to be avenged," whispered the Hyuuga.**

**Then the scariest thing happened. Both figures turned to a groaning sound as the man with azure eyes stood, blonde hair hiding the eyes perfectly as the man fingered something in his right hand.**

"**Not you too," growled Sasuke.**

"**I have not died," rasped the man, the area suddenly illuminated by the glowing sphere in his right hand, "I am merely fighting death better then even Orochimaru could have done."**

"**What remains…" came from behind the Uchiha, who whirled in surprise, barely registering the fact that the man had his hand only inches away from him, the ball of energy nearing a blinding white in intensity, "…Is to see where you go after you die."**

_**If all of my other promises are broken, why not another?**_

**A scream tore through the air, stopping the carnage around them and all looked up at the plateau, shocked to see something that should not have happened. The blonde man stood at the edge, holding Sasuke's head at in his left and his right holding a massive whirling mass of pure energy above his head.**

"**What remains…" whispered Naruto as he threw the furious Rasengan, dead eyes gazing at the destruction in its wake, "What remains of my PRECIOUS RAMEN?"**

**XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX**

**Gasping for breath, a much younger version of Naruto awoke from his dream, body entirely covered by sweat and nervous, blue eyes covering every inch of the room.**

"**Just a dream," spoke the blonde, "But man was that real! Fighting over ramen of all the silly things!"**

**As he dressed up for the bathroom, he continued talking to himself, saying, "Ramen is the food of goods and only people who aren't egotistical bastards like it, so why would Sasuke want some anyways!"**

**XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX**

**A/N: I got bored while writing Chapter 5 of Next Life, so I just wrote this up to keep people company.**

**Yay for the Life!**

**Shadow of Nami**


End file.
